Stubborns
by Ninny
Summary: “I don’t need you. I don’t see what the problem is. You said it yourself. I am acting like a child and I am now showing you that I can live without you!” HXR
1. Chapter 1

**STUBBORNS**

Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Wing or any characters of this story.

_I want to thank Kmf for her Beta Reading and help for the impact of the story! English is not my first language so she helped a lot!_

Chapter 1

There was a deep silence.

Not even the slightest sound.

Everyone was quiet.

Waiting for the hurricane…

The man with the long braid decided at that moment to get himself out of the room trying hard as he could not to be noticed.

_Let's go, Duo. You can do this…They are too busy looking at them to notice me._

He was crawling on the floor and passing behind the elegant stuffed chairs of the luxuriously decorated room. As he was desperately reaching the doorknob, two of his fingers already pressed on the gilded handle, he heard the fatal pronunciation of his name.

_No, no, no, I was so close to freedom!_

"Maxwell! Where do you think you are going?" screamed two voices together. Realising they had 'spoken' at the same time, they exchanged quick annoyed glances before darting their eyes back to the poor man on the floor. By this time, Duo wished he could run away instead of facing those two.

"Mm, no-nowhere!" he stammered in a low voice. Nervousness was eating him and he started laughing to calm the atmosphere. Of course, it was not helping at all, but at least it was some sound in the never-ending silence that the two people had created…

The sandy haired woman who had called Duo's name pushed one strand of hair behind her ear without noticing the blank look that one of the people in the room gave her. She took a deep breath.

Everyone was now looking at her, eyes hanging on her lips, waiting for the anticipated storm. However, to everybody's surprise, she smiled sweetly. Duo knew that his time had come when the now innocent looking sandy haired woman, who called herself Relena, let her eyes turn in his direction.

_I am dead. _

"Maxwell. You! You are perfectly suited for this!"

She smiled again.

"Yes, you will be my new personal bodyguard since Mr Yuy is right now incompetent at the job." She said calmly. The incompetent's angry eyes roared at her. She was satisfied by the look in his eyes, but inflamed him further by giving him a look which seemed to say 'What? It's true that you are an incompetent!' The knuckles of the man were painfully clenched and his mask had slipped to let reveal a face of a furious man. Relana's smile widened.

Mr Yuy looked at Duo and made a face that seems to tell him to refuse the 'offer'. It was obviously an order. Duo gulped down.

"Relena, I don't think I'm better than Heero. I think that he is the most suitable to do this job." He said while standing and trying to regain his composure.

The woman's eyes were annoyed while Yuy's gaze was triumphant. However, she was not called the best politician for nothing. Effectively, she had a marvellous sense of retort.

"Is that so, Duo Maxwell? I see you are humble. Nevertheless, you are a an ancient Gundam Pilot like Mr Yuy. I don't see why you couldn't be suited for this. It is nice of you to want to help your friend. But for my personal security, my wellbeing, I must replace him for someone more skilled. Are you accepting this promotion Mr Maxwell?" she answered without removing her smile.

Duo was about to say something when he caught the eyes of his wife who was quietly nodding to him to accept the position.

_Hilde or Heero… who to choose? _

_Hilde, such a sweet and pretty wife... or Heero, best friend?_

_Hilde, angry woman who will make me sleep on the couch or Heero, crazy man who will hunt me down with a gun?_

After a lot of pondering in his head, he opened his mouth with uncertainty.

"It will be my honour to be your new personal bodyguard Relena."

Once again, the smile of the sandy haired woman widened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The meeting was the strangest one everyone had attended. Tension had weigh heavily for all the twenty minutes it last. It was a surprise meeting that Relena had organised without disclosing clear motives behind it. It had been two weeks since Heero and Relena had their fight but this time Relena had decided to end their relationship by sending her personal bodyguard really far away from her. She couldn't stand his presence anymore.

: Flashback :

"_Nothing happened… I… We… made a mistake"_

"_Heero-"_

"_No! Just forget about it all!" he said coldly._

: End Flashback :

Relena clenched her teeth at the memory. She swallowed the anxiety that suddenly came like a wave to her stomach.

_I am doing the right thing._

When the meeting ended, everyone left except for Hilde and Relena. Duo had sent a look at his wife before he had left and Hilde, seeing this, thrown him a kiss from afar to make him understand that he would be thanked later. Heero was gone quickly and did not look at anyone in the process. Hilde with hesitation went to Relena's side, looking at her with a worried gaze.

Relena, who was standing, decided at that moment to let herself fall into her chair. She pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead and produced a long sigh.

"Relena, what was that... Heero is really pissed! Why did you do that? Three weeks ago you were saying to me that he was acting nicer than ever before with you, and now suddenly you start to avoid the subject and him at the same time. Tell me, why have you assigned him to be one of the bodyguards of Lady Une?"

Relena looked at Hilde and sighed again. She didn't want to talk about it. The wound was still too painful.

"I don't want to talk about it Hilde, but I can promise you that when I am ready to tell the story, you will be the first to know. Now the only thing I can tell you is that Heero Yuy has broken my heart… And the thing that infuriates me the most is that he thinks I am the one who is responsible for all of it!"

Relena clenched her fists.

Hilde looked at Relena closely studying the situation. After a while she approached Relena closely and whispered to her.

"You can be sure that I will stand by your side and not let him continue to make you feel miserable."

"Thank you Hilde."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: - : - :

Heero was frustrated. He couldn't understand why Relena was acting like this. He couldn't...

_Arg! Relena, you are driving me crazy!_

He then pushed with a swift movement the papers that were on his desk to the floor. Since the discovery of traitors amidst the bodyguards of Lady Une, the colonel had been lacking security. Jumping on that opportunity, Relena had decided to offer his services to Lady Une. When he had heard Relena propose that, he had felt stiff as if cold water had been thrown down his back.

He needed to see her.

Fast.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: - : - :

Hilde closed the door of the meeting room behind her. She as well noticed Lieutenant Noin pressed against the wall looking at her.

"Is she okay?" she voiced while closing her eyes.

"She will be I guess. Heero had behave like an ass it seems. I don't know much about it though."

"I see... Yesterday, I overheard them arguing. From what I understood, I can tell that Relena was defending herself from something they did. The fight went overboard, she slapped him, he called her weak and she screamed at him to leave. I spent the night comforting her. She was devastated. It's why today it didn't surprise me that much that she assigned him elsewhere."

"Whoa poor Relena. I wonder what happened..."

"All I can state is that he really blew it this time."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: - : - :

He heard the door open and got up from the couch. He walked to the person who had just entered with a gleam in his eyes.

"Hello Hilde!" he said with a happy voice that was hiding some kind of sarcasm.

Hilde looked at her husband and knew it was the time for explaining. She smiled cutely first, hoping that it would placate him. His face was still hard as a stone.

"Listen Duo, I don't know what Heero did but I know he has hurt deeply Relena's feelings and I won't accept that. She's my best friend and-"

"So you don't even know why you made me sign the contract of my death! HILDE! Do you realize that Heero won't be happy that I took his place! He will cut my head! No, he will cut my arms and legs first and then he will cut my head! With that crazy gaze that he is so good at doing... He is a psycho Hilde! "

"Don't be silly! He is your best friend! He will never do that and you know it."

"Yeah maybe... but she is the woman he loves! Who knows what love can do to that man."

"Well if that statement is true, he needs to learn how to treat the woman he loves. She's not a damn toy so he should stop messing with her heart!" she said putting her hands on her hips, eyes blazing.

At that moment Duo pushed gently Hilde against the door and took her in his arms. His eyes that once held anger now held something quite different.

"You know you're sexy when you are mad?" he said flirtatiously. His gaze caressed the face of his wife. He was now looking intensively at her eyes.

"You are always turned on aren't you?" she said while giggling.

"Always! That's why you love me. Don't try and deny it."

He then put a sweet kiss on her lips and after took her face in one warm hand while he held her gaze.

"You know, you are right. Every woman loved by a man should be treat properly by him. And it is too bad Heero will have to learn that the hard way…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Relena had to admit that she was afraid.

She knew he was looking for her. She could sense it. He was really mad. All her hair were raised.

_I don't want to confront him again… I can't even escape since I know he will find me. I just want him to go away!_

But a part of her wanted to be with him forever. She just had to forget about that part of her since it did not help her at all.

For once, there was no bodyguard to follow her. Duo started the job the next morning and she had dismissed the other bodyguard who had not yet learned about the transfer and thought that Heero would be with her. She laughed at the thought.

Pegan drove her to her mansion but when he opened the door to help her out of the car, he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

_I must look horrible._

She walked quickly to the door of the mansion. She didn't want him to ask her questions. She was not ready she repeated in her head.

Pegan whished to know what was wrong with her but decided to not ask. It was her life after all. And Miss Relena was old enough to help herself out. If she wanted to talk about it, she would have come to him. Even aftertelling himself that, he felt sad for his little dove of peace. He watched her go and hoped that she would feel better soon.

Relena walked mechanically in the direction of her room but stopped before opening the door. For some reason she felt as if she shouldn't go there. She decided to go downstairs instead. She didn't know where to go. Her stomach was doing funny things. She felt awfully anxious but didn't know why. She saw the door that led out to the garden.

_Fresh air should help me feel better. Maybe if I go far enough..._

She went outside and start walking. After a while she needed to sit so she went near the fountain and the lovely bench that was made of ebony. She sat there and looked at the water falling while listening to the gentle sound that it was making.

She lost herself in reflections, some of them happy and others filled with pain. She couldn't think about anything else other than him. Every time she tried to think about something else, his face would always find a way into her head as if there it was always supposed to stay.

After a while of calming sound, she felt her back go straight. A shiver passed down it and made her shudder. The anxiety had come again. She whispered something without thinking.

" Heero"

She was surprised to hear an answer and her heart jumped when her name was pronounced. She did not know if it was intense fear she was feeling right now, but she knew for sure by the sound of his voice that he was particularly angry…

She thought about running away but she knew better than wake his instincts. She could now feel the irritation in him since he was at a foot's length from her. She didn't dare to look up. She didn't want him to touch her. It would torment her forever if he touched her.

He sat next to her. She turned her head at another direction feeling that she was lacking of breath.

He touched her arm. His fingers were burning her skin. She felt like screaming. She didn't want to turn and face him. He looked at her closely and spoke softly.

"Why?"

Relena's heart was madly pounding in her chest and a flow of emotions was pouring into her.

Hearing no answer he added: "You know I don't like you walking alone at night without a bodyguard."

"I needed to be alone. Is that so much to ask?" she uttered trying to control the sound of her voice. He was too close. She felt suffocated.

"You could have been alone safe in your room... What has gotten into you? Why did you say that I am an incompetent when we all know I am the more skilled to protect you Relena?"

"Duo is skilled too!" Relena said with a meaningful look, turning her eyes away as soon as she met his.

"It's not that. It is because of our fight, isn't it? You are avoiding me."

"I don't need you. I don't see what the problem is. You said it yourself, I am acting like a child and I am now showing you that I am old enough to live without you. I don't know why you are objecting. I thought you would be happy to be free of me!" She made sure that the comment was made with venom in it.

Heero experienced something painful. As if Relena had taken his heart and slammed it against a wall. He was already mad that she had made him Une's bodyguard but he was even more furious that she seemed to do everything that she could to infuriate him.

"Stop it." He said between clenched teeth while grabbing her arm.

This time she turned to face him, freeing her arm violently. Her eyes were blazing with anger and an emotion that Heero couldn't quite understand. Pain?

"Stop what Heero Yuy? You want me to forget? Well no, I can't!"

Heero shut his eyes as a flow of memory came to his mind with her words.

_This is why she is sending me away. She have a grudge against me since that night. _

That night... He didn't want to think about that night. Two weeks ago but still seemed as if it was today. Now wasn't the time to recall that night.

He bite his lower lip.

He opened his eyes and saw that Relena was looking at the ground. She was fighting the tears that tried to come out as another war was going on in her body.

He passed his thumb on her cheek to remove the wetness there. The movement was gentle but it made her stiffen. He couldn't stand to see her cry. Seeing her strength crashing down because of him was making him depressed.

She got up turning her back to him. He walked to her and made her turn to face him. A moment passed before Relena looked up at him. Their gaze met and automatically parted as if the eyes of each other had burned them. He didn't know why at that moment he decided to take her in his arm.

She rested in his embrace while the world was spinning around. She didn't want to think, just feel. And she felt good in his arms. She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes, as the universe was exploding in little shiny particles and there was only him and her. Him and her in eternity.

As he held her in his embrace, a crazy idea kept coming in his mind. He didn't want to think about how good it would feel to take her mouth right now. How good it would feel to taste her again… He just wanted to be stoical.

"Heero… I'm… just leave me alone. We've been arguing about that night sufficiently. Now I offer you the chance to go away like you always dreamed."

"You need me." He expressed softly as if his sanity was holding on that statement.

"I do… but you don't."

Heero didn't answer to that. When Relena tried to search his eyes for something all she got was a blank look.

Relena felt indignation building in her and shoved him away.

"Damn you Heero!" she shouted.

This time she couldn't help but running as her heart was screaming at her to go away from him.

Heero went after her.

In just a moment, he had managed to take a grip of her arm, pushed her near him, her body slamming against his hard body in the process.

Then the urge was too strong.

Relena saw his eyes changed from seething to the eyes of pure lust. Her heart raced. She tried to push him away but he was too strong. He took her mouth in his. No, he didn't took, he seized. She was limp in his hand as he was lifting her legs around his waist, crushing her even more against him.

She realized after a while that she was pressed against a wall of the mansion while Heero was still kissing her neck like there was no tomorrow. She could feel him everywhere, overwhelming her. He claimed her mouth again, lifting the fabric on her back. She nearly lost herself again.

"We… must… stop…" She managed to say between kisses. She didn't want what will apparently come if they continue further. Heero was still lost in his frenzy. "Heero… please…" Heero finally registering her words, started to pull away while realizing what had just happened.

He did it again.

He just couldn't stop those urges and remorse started to take hold. The guilt showed in his eyes for a brief moment before Relena saw it and looked away.

"Good bye Heero." She communicate with disappointment fulfilling her voice. She went quietly in the direction of her room.

He stayed there and watched her go. He had completely blown it. Again.

He felt his body sink to his knees as if all his energy had been drain from him in one second. He then realized that something wet was flowing down his cheek.

That night Heero saw that he had lost Relena.


End file.
